The convenience of wireless communication brings the development of wireless industry. Since a mobile phone is presented to public, it almost becomes the necessary of our life. Antennas installed in the mobile phones may play a role that transmits and receives wireless signals in wireless communication.
To increase competition ability, the functions of the mobile phone are continuously increased. It does not only provide a main antenna for communication, but also needs to add one or more antennas for other wireless applications. Consequently, it will occupy more PCB (printed circuit board) areas to achieve better performance while disposing these antennas in limited spaces. As lots and lots of communication products tend to become the miniaturization, the volume of embedded antennas is also shrunk to meet the miniaturization requirement. It is an important issue of enhancing the functions of the antennas in the limited PCB spaces.
Referring to FIG. 1 for the schematic diagram illustrates a conventional CDMA antenna structure. The CDMA antenna structure 1 includes at least two radiation bodies 11, 12, a grounding end 13 and its extending body 15, a feeding end 14 and its extending body 16 and at least one through hole 17. The radiation bodies 11, 12 share the feeding end 14 and the grounding end 13, and the radiation bodies 11, 12 have different lengths for receiving and transmitting CDMA wireless signals of different frequency bands. The longer radiation body 12 is used to receive and transmit wireless signals of low frequency, and the shorter radiation body 11 is used to receive and transmit wireless signals of high frequency, and the through hole 17 is used for fastening purpose.
Referring to FIG. 2 for the schematic diagram illustrates a conventional GPS antenna structure. The GPS antenna structure 2 includes a radiation body 21, a grounding end 22 and its extending body 24, a feeding end 23 and its extending body 25 and at least one through hole 26. The through hole 26 is used for fastening purpose, and the GPS antenna structure is provided for receiving and transmitting wireless signals of GPS frequency bands.
However, if a user would like to dispose the two aforementioned antenna structures (as flat plate antennas) on the substrate, it will waste cost and space while installing these antennas. To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor(s) of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented an antenna structure, as a method or a basis for resolving the foregoing drawbacks.